New Year's Celebration
by hikari90
Summary: One New Year's ago Harry met up with an old enemy at a party that the Ministry was hosting. What happens when he finds out that he has to work and see him every day? SLASH DMHP
1. Prologue

January 1st, 2007

Harry Potter grinned at the blonde haired figure beside him in the bed, who just turned onto his stomach stopped snoring for a second. Harry stared at the blonde's tan torso, and smiled wildly when he saw him smile in his sleep.

Harry lifted the covers and laid himself on top of the blonde kissing and nibbling his neck gently. The blonde moaned and opened his eyes slightly. Harry rolled off of him and dropped to his side. He wrapped his arm around his waist, nibbling on his ear.

The blonde opened his eyes fully and rolled on his side, Harry's arm still around him. "'Morning." The blonde smiled, he bright blue eyes glowing.

"More like afternoon." Harry laughed.

The blonde sat up, holding the cover over his naked body. "Afternoon? Oh no, I'm late for work."

"Draco, you have the day off." Harry laughed pulling him back down. Harry pulled the blonde on top of him wondering how they had gotten like this. Last year they hated each other.


	2. New Year's 2006

January 1st, 2006

Whistles blew as the midnight came. Harry's wine glass clanked against Hermione's and Ronald Weasley's glasses in celebration of the New Year. It was the first New Year where they didn't feel scared. Where they didn't have to worry about any cares in the world. At 25 years old, that was a big thing.

"So, what about him?" Hermione asked pulling her best friend to the side. She was pointing to a gorgeous brunette looking towards Harry.

"Hermione, stop trying to hook him up." Ron said rolling his eyes.

"Shh. I can if I want to." Hermione smiled grabbing Harry's arm. "So, what do you think of him?" She said still pointing towards the tall brunette.

"Hermione, I love you. I really do, but I prefer blondes." Harry laughed.

"See, I told you." Ron said grabbing his wife's hand. "Why don't you let him find someone on his own?"

"Fine." Hermione scowled letting Ron pull her away.

Harry looked around the ballroom. This year it had been Hermione's turn to decorate the Ministry's Ballroom. It was amazing how fast all three of them grew up. Hermione, who studied being a mediwitch, usually traveled around with Lupin trying to find a cure for werewolf traits.

Ron worked in the Muggles department, fascinated with all the electronics such as an iPod. He usually worked along side his father Arthur.

Harry was the Ministry's top Auror. Which everyone knew was going to happen. He usually worked along side with his coworkers Ginny and Neville who were now happily married, just not to each other.

Luna Lovegood, who's married to Neville, now owns the Daily Prophet. Ever since she took the magazine over, sales had been up 1 million dollars. She only provides the truth in her magazine.

Harry shook his head slightly as a head of light blonde hair caught his eyes. The blonde was walking towards the bar, Harry looked down and noticed that he was running low on wine. This meant he was going to talk to the hot blonde.

"Can I get another glass of red wine?" Harry asked the bartender sitting next to the blonde. Harry noticed he wasn't exactly dressed for the occasion. He was wearing a tight pair of jeans and teal polo shirt.

Harry turned towards the blonde in his seat, "Hi, I'm Harry."

The blonde just sat there staring forwards, he grinned slightly, "I know who you are Potter."

Harry tilted his head slightly trying to figure out where he had heard the voice before, "Yeah, everybody does. What's your name?" The bartender smiled slightly and handed Harry his red wine.

"I thought you would have figured that out already." The blonde said turning his head to look at Harry.

Harry gasped recognizing the bright blue eyes, "Draco?"

"See. I knew you'd figure it out." Draco laughed taking a sip of his own drink.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Harry asked, his eyes darkening.

"I work here."


	3. Wait, What?

Harry stared at Draco with his mouth wide open. Anger in his emerald colored eyes. "You'd better get out of here." He growled.

Draco looked at him a moment before speaking, "Why? I was invited."

"I could have security escort you out." Harry said standing. "You don't belong here."

Draco set his drink down and stood in front of the shorted boy.

"Look…"

An old man with red hair that was slightly graying walked over and stood in between the two.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. I didn't think you'd be able to come." The man smiled.

"What? Arthur?" Harry asked staring the man, confused.

"I almost didn't. I was still trying to move into my apartment." Draco said, ignoring Harry.

"So, I've noticed that you met your new partner." Arthur said smiling.

Both Draco and Harry frowned, "What?" They said in unison.

"I thought you knew you were getting a new partner." Arthur frowned looking at Harry.

"I know, I just didn't know who."

"Well, Mr. Malfoy here is our newest Auror. So, Rufus wants him to work with you. I could have sworn you knew that. Didn't Rufus set up a meeting for you two to meet?"

"Um, the meeting was postponed till Monday." Harry sighed.

"Oh. Well, you two have met now. Um, I've got to go. I have to go and make sure my wife isn't telling our daughter-in-law that she should get pregnant." Arthur shook both Harry and Draco's hands.

Harry smiled as he watched his best friend's father walk away.

"So, Weasley and Granger got married?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. Malfoy, why are you here?" Harry asked sternly.

"I work here." He said sitting down.

"Okay, I get that, but why are you working here? Are you planning something?" Harry asked, suspiciously.

"Potter, what are you talking about?" He asked cocking a light brown eyebrow.

Harry looked around and lowered his voice, "I know you were a death eater. I know that that you worked with Voldemort. What are you planning?"

Draco looked away for a moment, "Do you really think I am still that same person?"

Harry saw a red haired man coming his way, he turned his head.

"Hey Harry." Ron smiled walking over. Harry looked back beside him and noticed that Draco had left.

"Hey." He said as Ron sat down where Draco was sitting. "What's up?"

"My mom found Hermione and is having a major talk with her." Ron laughed ordering himself a drink.

"Uh oh." Harry grinned. "Your father said he was going to try and stop Molly."

"He tried." Ron laughed.

"Ron, do you want kids?" Harry asked.

Ron sighed, "I do. It's just Hermione and I are so busy with our jobs. Getting pregnant now would just be an interruption to our lives. Everything is so perfect. We're happy. We're just going to wait a little while."

"That's good." Harry smiled. "When you do have kids they'll be brought up in a loving home."

Ron smiled, "Thank you."

Hermione walked over smiling. "Ron, your mother is going to kill me."

Ron laughed, "Sorry."

"It's okay. I've had to deal with her for 5 years talking about pregnancy. I can handle her now." Hermione smiled kissing Ron on the cheek.

"After this drink I'm going to apparate home." Harry said smiling at the happy couple.

"Oh, why?" Hermione frowned.

"Unlike you I've got to go to work Monday, well, tomorrow." Harry grinned.

"Oh, that's right we have a 2 week long vacation starting tomorrow." Ron smiled.

"Urgh, I'd rather be working." Hermione groaned.

Ron frowned, "Love you too."

"Speaking of love." Hermione smiled. "Any luck in the love department tonight Harry?"

"Not tonight." Harry smiled as he finished his drink. "Well, I'm going to go home."

Both Hermione and Ron gave him a hug goodbye.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry apparated in front of his front door of his condo. He looked around the quiet hallway and took his key out of his pocket.

"Well…well…well." A voice sound from across the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm a horrrribblle writing it's been awhile since I even really acknowledge I had an account on here.

I'm going to do what I can to finish my stories.

I hate leaving things unfinished especially when I know how things will turn out.

My life has been crazy, I graduated highschool 08 and haven't had consistant internet and my only source of a laptop was gone for good until Christmas that year.

But even then I had college to worry about and falling in love : D

I had backed up my stories and then my laptop went kabooom. So then I needed to get a new laptop.

I got one but was busy with life.

So I now have decided years later to finally backup my work reread, edit, and continue it!

It'll take me awhile to get back on track since I haven't actually wrote in a long time but I will let you know when I have new chapters ready.

I love all my readers and hope you forgive me for being gone so long. : D


End file.
